Ash and Macy
by WitChan
Summary: Ash returns to Jotho and is reunited with an old friend of his, Macy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a rainy day in Jotho, Ash and Pikachu hung around in Goldenrod's mall while eating the snacks Ash bought. Luckily for them, they made it five seconds before the rain dripped from the sky. During his time in Unova, he thought about returning to Jotho because he loved everything there, especially Goldenrod City, arguably the best place to live. Also, he was planning to live in this city for the rest of his life. He told his mom and friends he would live here, so that they can pay him a visit anytime when they feel like it. Pikachu didn't like that idea, but he had no choice but to stay with his best friend.

Anyway, he sat on the table, and Pikachu leaped off his shoulder to sit on it. "If you want more snacks, just say pika," Ash said, talking to Pikachu.

"Hey, Ash!" a beautiful girl rushed towards Ash as she waved at him, and Ash looked up. Gasping, he recognized the girl. Her name was Macy. She and Ash met each other in Jotho years ago. Joining Ash and Pikachu, she said, "Remember me?"

"I do, Macy," Ash replied, smiling at the Jotho trainer.

She gave him that cute smile of hers as she moved a bit closer. She developed a crush on Ash when he saved her from injury when her Vulpix was stolen by Team Rocket. She always think about him since then, especially after Ash left Jotho to continue his journey in Hoenn. In the morning, she and Ash eat breakfast and exercise a bit. In the afternoon, they battle each other before eating lunch and watching television. In the evening, they eat dinner. And at night, they have sex. Ash's dick was thirteen inches long during her naughty dreams.

She was hoping for Ash to come back, so she can share her deep feelings to him. She was a bit nervous to share them while he was here years ago, all because of Misty's obvious jealously between them. Now that he's back, she can tell him her feelings, especially since Misty's not here with him. Had she told him in front of Misty, it would be a different story.

"And you look different," Ash said, noticing her alter appearance. She had long hair, long fingernails, a small shirt where you can see her exposed navel area, a few accessories on her ala earrings and a piercing on her navel area, expensive looking high-heels, tight shorts, lipstick on her lips, and nail polish on her nails. Also, her breasts were ten times bigger and she had a nice ass.

"Yeah, I know," Macy said. Placing her hand on Ash's shoulder and teasing his leg with the other, she asked, "How's it been?"

"Great," Ash replied, blushing. Macy blushed too. "I just came back from Unova. Ever heard of it?"

"Uh-huh," Macy replied, her hand from Ash's shoulder creeped a bit closer to his neck. "I've heard that it's a good place to live." Now she noticed Pikachu sitting on the table. "Is that the same Pikachu you had when we first met?"

"Yeah, it's the same one."

"Ever thought of slapping a thunderstone on him?" Macy asked.

"I did once, then I decided not to."

"Ah. But anyway, there's something I need to tell you," Macy said, she touched Ash's hands with hers as she got more closer. "It's important."

"What is it, Macy? You want another battle?"

"It has nothing to do with battles, Ash. It's about you," Macy replied.

"What about me?" Ash asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I love you," Macy replied, the trainers' cheeks rose as it spread wide.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm not joking," Macy replied. Ash wasn't upset, but he was rather surprised. No one has ever came up to him and told him that they love him until now. "I've tried to tell you this years ago, but I couldn't. Oh, I've waited so long for you to come back. And here you are, holding my hands with yours while laying my eyes on the prettiest face."

"Macy..." Ash said, his face got closer to Macy's.

"Kiss me, Ash. Make love to me in the restroom," Macy said, and Ash pressed his lips on hers.

Closing his eyes while Macy did the same to hers, he guided his tongue toward hers to attack it. Retaliating, she wrapped her arms around him. Ash did too. They loved what they're doing to each other. Both didn't care if people around them react to their kissing, although they're not. Pikachu just laid there watching Ash and Macy go at it.

Finally breaking up their kiss, Macy said, "Now let us go to the restroom."

After nodding his head, he got up with Macy and two reached their way to the bathroom. Pikachu followed them, only to witness more sexy fun once the trainer go to their destination. Speaking of which, they made it there and it was the girls restroom. After seeing a few survelliance cameras turning the other way, they, along with Pikachu went inside with no one else there.

Never in his life that Ash went inside a girls restroom until today. It felt special because he was scoring with a chick, a beautiful one and lover. He saw Brock doing it back in Hoenn, which lead him under arrest after getting caught. Macy, herself, took care of her business in the boys restroom in Blackthorn's Mall. The reason she did it is because the girls' restroom was out of order and they were only two restrooms.

Anyway, Macy opened a stall door, and she, Ash, and Pikachu got in. Closing and locking the door, she turned around and said, "Drop them now."

Dropping his pants and underwear, Ash looked at her shorts as she removed them. Now she took care of her panties. She was expecting his manhood being huge, but it wasn't. Hopping on Ash, she put her hands around his neck and her legs on his ass, while Ash hold her. Putting her on the door, he pushed his cock deep inside her cunt and it felt great. They moaned again, the sudden tingling from their bodies felt great too.

Of all the things Ash did in his life, this was the best one. Same for Macy. She's been waiting for her special moment since forever. All she did was dream about it every night. This was reality.

"Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder!" Macy exclaimed, enjoying every thrust from Ash's penis.

Doing as told, Ash moved his hips faster. Macy moaned louder, but she and Ash didn't care. All they cared about was having fun in the stall. Their increasingly heavy breathing didn't stop them either.

More thrusts later, the trainers reached their climax. "I think... we should... stop here..." Macy said.

"Agreed love..." Ash agreed.

After calming down, Ash and Macy put their clothes on before heading out of the restroom with Pikachu. "Let's see if it stops raining," Macy said, heading towards the front of the mall. Ash and Pikachu followed her, then they stopped as they reached towards it.

"Good," Macy said. Looking at Ash, she suggested, "Wanna head back to my place for another round?"

"Sure, baby," Ash accepted it, he put his arm around her shoulder.

Walking out with Ash and Pikachu, Macy creeped her hand towards Ash's ass to squeeze it. She can't wait for part two and so did Ash. Feeling hornier, she dug the same hand inside Ash's pants. She returned the favor by thrusting Ash's ass, after he did her pussy, and Ash liked it. Ash wasn't sure if he could drag Macy to live here with him, or live with Macy in Mahogany Town for the rest of his life. He'll have to think about it later on.

The End


End file.
